Petites histoires explosives
by Kyurane
Summary: Série de courtes fics ou poèmes sur le couple [GreedxKimblee]
1. La Bienséance selon Greed

**_Titre :_** La bienséance selon Greed  
**_Autrice :_** Kyûrane  
**_Source :_** FullMetal Alchemist... Et oui, les pauvres chéris ne sont pas près d'être débarassés de moi  
**_Genre :_** ... Kyûrane se déchaîne, et ça va faire mal XD Sinon, one-shot, petite vignette yaoï  
**_Couple :_** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne Traduction : GreedxKimblee powaaaaaaaaa ! 0  
**_Disclaimer :_** Toujours pas à mwa... v.v J'ai juste la musique, ça compte ? é.è  
**_Note :_** C'est une idée que j'ai eue à 5h du mat', juste après avoir fini une fic particulièrement éprouvante... Comprenez ici "avec le cerveau tournant à vide"... Donc faut pas s'inquièter ! XD 

_Cette petite histoire sans prétention est dédiée à Mélie, la joyeuse fan du GreedxKimblee qui m'a contaminée  
Gloire à toi grande prêtresse 0 Et surtout, joyeux anniversaire ! _

_La bienséance selon Greed_

Greed était de bonne humeur.

Non, il ne venait pas d'accéder à l'immortalité.  
Il n'était pas non plus débarrassé d'Envy et sa clique qui semblaient trouver amusant de s'acharner sur lui.  
Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer en toute sécurité hors du Devil's nest.  
Oh non, rien de tout cela n'était la cause de son humeur.

C'était plutôt l'ambiance joyeuse de la salle qui tendait à le mettre dans cet état.  
Il fallait avouer aussi que, après tant d'années de captivité, se retrouver dans cette atmosphère avait de quoi rendre heureux.  
Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour faire de la pièce un endroit des plus chaleureux.  
Des chimères enjouées discutant avec entrain, des fauteuils confortables, des filles plutôt mignonnes, l'alcool qui coulait à flot, quelques éméchés pour dérider l'assistance encore sobre et...

_VLAM !_

... et un Kimblee de mauvais poil rentrant en coup de vent, complètement trempé par la pluie qui tombait à seaux dehors.

_Allons bon, v'là les ennuis qui commencent..._ songea Greed en retenant à peine un soupir exaspéré.  
En effet, les yeux mordorés plissés, devant lesquels retombaient quelques mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes, n'annonçaient rien de bon.  
En tout cas pour la chimère ayant un pue trop forcé sur la bouteille qui s'approchait de lui en titubant.  
À quelques pas de l'Alchimiste, elle perdit soudainement l'équilibre, et se raccrocha de justesse à son épaule droite.  
- Tiens... Kim... hips ! Kimblee... Tu viens-hips ! tu viens boire un verre avec nooouuuus ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement qui fit hausser un sourcil d'étonnement à Greed...  
_BOUM !_  
... avant qu'il ne reprenne rapidement une expression blasée.  
_Pfff, tellement prévisible..._  
Tandis que Kimblee reprenait sa route comme si de rien n'était, les yeux encore plissés.  
- Irrécupérable..., soupira une voix à côté de lui.

Martel.  
- Je dirais même plus : cas désespérant..., renchérit Dorchet, affalé juste à côté.  
- À ce niveau-là, je crois que y'a plus rien à faire malheureusement..., continua Roa sur le même ton fatigué.

Le regard de Greed passa de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant trop comment interpréter leurs paroles.

Moi je dis, reprit Martel, qu'il n'a pas dû se recevoir assez de fessées étant gosse...  
- Ou alors sa mère a oublié de lui dire que c'était pas bien de faire exploser les gens...  
- Ou alors il a eu un père dans l'artillerie qui l'a traumatisé à vie..., avança Dorchet.  
- Peut-être que sa passion c'est les feux d'artifice vivants...  
- Naaaaaaaaaaan, ça doit être parce que sa mère a regardé "Le Braquage de banque de Nothing Gulch" pendant sa grossesse... Tu sais, ce film culte sur l'explosion de coffres...  
- Ou bien...

Greed sentit une énorme goutte d'eau couler sur sa tempe. C'était vraiment pas recommandé de saoûler des chimères à l'imagination débordante.  
- ... n'empêche qu'il est très mal élevé ! assena Martel, d'un ton qui n'autorisait auncune contradiction. Dites, Monsieur Greeeeed... Vous pouvez pas aller lui dire qu'y faut qu'y soit gentiiiiil avec nooouuuus ?...  
- Oh oui Monsieur Greeeed ! Vous, il vous écoutera au moins...  
- Eh ben... C'est à dire que...  
- Sivouplaaaaaaaaîîîîîîît..., demandèrent les trois chimères en ouvrant de grands yeux implorants.  
- Mais...

Il observa les visages tournés vers lui, avant de soupirer encore une fois en fermant les yeux.  
- D'accord, d'accord, je vais y aller...  
- Ooooh merci Monsieur Greeed !... C'est gentil-hips ! à vous...

Le taux d'alcool dans leur sang étant, ô quel dommage, trop élevé pour qu'ils se lèvent et l'accompagnent, il dut se résoudre à emprunter seul le corridor menant aux chambres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il atteignit celle de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il venait tenter de faire la morale à un psychopathe parce que trois chimères trop bourrées le lui avaient demandé comme des gamins quémandant un bonbon.  
Vraiment n'importe quoi...  
Quoique. Il faudrait bien qu'il fasse une petite mise au point avec la tête de mule un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il pouvait toujours s'amuser un peu, non ?

Il frappa deux coups rapides sur le panneau de bois, puis, sans attendre la réponse, s'engouffra dans la chambre.  
Kimblee était assis en tailleur sur son lit, figé au beau milieu d'un geste, les cheveux détachés et un air vaguement surpris sur le visage.  
Apercevant de qui il s'agissait, il finit son mouvement et reposa un objet sur une petite table à côté pendant que Greed regardait autour de lui.

La pièce était assez simple, mais complètement dévastée.  
On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là.  
Deux chaises, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait vu le nombre de morceaux, gisaient dans un coin, et les murs semblaient comme criblés d'impact par de petites explosions.  
- Eh ben... Pas étonnant que les voisins souffrent d'insomnie...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...  
- Ah, tout de suite la légendaire amabilité, je suis honoré...  
- Attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer n'est pas réservé aux chiens non plus.  
- Hum ? J'avais pourtant cru...  
- Tu crois mal. Je répète. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...  
- Bonne question. Je ne suis pas spur de le savoir moi-même, mais bon... Il se trouve que _certaines_ chimères ont relevé ta manie de faire exploser systématiquement les leurs, et... me regarde pas comme ça, je ne dirai pas de noms... et donc souligné le fait que si cela durait, elles se retrouveraient rapidement sans compagnons de beuverie, et ... -ça va, ja vais pas trop vite, tu suis toujours ?- et donc...  
- Abrège.

Greed s'autorisa un sourire. Il sentait déjà l'amusement le titiller.  
- Et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que... tu avais besoin de quelques explications quant à l'art et la manière de vivre en communauté.  
- Je rêve, c'est un abruti même pas humain et des animaux dégénérés qui veulent me donner des leçons de comportement...  
- Exactement. D'autres remarques constructives ?  
- Sors de cette pièce.  
- Proposition rejetée. Biiien, nous pouvons donc commencer ton apprentissage dès maintenant.

Un ange passa.  
Puis un autre.  
Puis tout un cortège de petits chérubins accompagnés de deux ou trois Pégases.  
Kimblee observa l'Homonculus fixement durant quelques secondes, cherchant à déterminer si ce dernier se foutait de sa gueule ou non, puis prit le parti de l'ignorer tout bonnement.  
Il attrapa un livre d'Alchimie et s'allongea à demi en calant sa tête pour mieux lire.  
Mais Greed était du genre têtu quand il s'y mettait, et, loin de se décourager, commença à s'approcher de l'Alchimiste.  
Lequel, malgré son air désintéressé, se tendit légèrement.  
- Alors, tout d'abord... Règle n°1 : _ne pas exploser tout ce qui se rapproche à moins d'un mètre de soi..._  
Disant cela, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, regardant Kimblee droit dans les yeux.  
- Ensuite... Règle n°2 : _savoir entamer en toutes circonstances une conversation agréable avec son voisin..._

Il s'étira puis, basculant en arrière, posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme aux cheveux longs.  
Qui ne broncha pas.  
Mais Greed sentit malgré tout ses muscles soudainement raidis.  
- Vire ta tête de là immédiatement.  
- ... _tout en restant le plus poli du monde bien entendu..._  
- Va te faire foutre.

C'était assez singulier de voir que Kimblee pouvait répliquer sans qu'aucun des muscles de son visage ne trahisse le sentiment qui l'habitait, qui ne transparaissait pas non plus dans son ton atone.  
Le sourire de Greed s'élargit encore. Il se mit à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux qui étaient à sa portée.  
- Règle n°3 : _ne pas faire des propositions que l'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir satisfaire._

Sa déclaration fut saluée par un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Son vis-à-vis ne voyait apparemment pas le sens de sa phrase.  
Il allait pas lui faire un dessin quand même... Quoique.  
- Règle n°4 :...

Il se redressa un peu.  
- ... _être capable de répondre à toute question posée sur n'importe quel sujet... Bien savoir se servie de sa _langue _en toutes circonstances est primordial..._

Et sans attendre la réaction du brun, il prit possession de ses lèvres et inséra sa langue dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne, goûtant la saveur de l'Ecarlate avec délectation : un mélange de sang au goût métallique et de sucré...  
Kimblee, pris au dépourvu, mit plusieurs secondes à réagir.  
Mais ce fut radical.  
Il mordit cruellement la langue de l'Homonculus avant de le repousser brusquement des deux mains et...

_BOUM !_

Pffff..., soupira Greed en se recomposant sous le regard noir de l'Alchimiste, Règle n°5 : _ne pas exploser son interlocuteur même si l'on a mal pris ses gestes ou son comportement..._ Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde parfois ? Bordel Kim, le sang ça tache, et c'est chiant à nettoyer... Evite la prochaine fois...

Kimblee haussa les épaules d'un air provocant.  
- Réflexe...  
- Putain de réflexe ouais... Bon, j'en étais où moi... Ah oui...

Il se recala sur le torse de Kimblee.  
- Règle n°6 : _toujours accepter le contact avec un interlocuteur potentiel..._

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du brun, l'une prodigant de légères caresses tandis que l'autre commençait à descendre...

_RE-BOUM !_

Cette fois-ci, il mit un peu plus de temps à se reformer, la déflagration ayant été beaucoup plus puissante que la première.  
Mais il garda malgré tout sa position, allongé en travers du corps de l'Alchimiste qui le toisait, impassible.  
- On peut pas dire que tu soies enclin à respecter les règles toi...

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis reprit.  
- Mais c'est pas grave, on arrive aux plus importantes, les plus primordiales... Je pense que là tu vas comprendre.

Puis sans crier gare, il se retourna d'une simple torsion du corps et bloqua les poignets de l'Alchimiste, un chaque côté de sa tête.  
Une brève expression de surprise passa sur le visage de l'humain, bien vite remplacée par son masque habituel.  
Mais Greed ne s'y trompa pas.  
- Règle n°7 : _ne pas trop se faire remarquer lorsqu'on est incapable d'en assumer les conséquences..._

Tant qu'il maîtriserait ses mains, l'Alchimiste ne pourrait rien tenter, si ce n'étaient des manoeuvres banales d'humain sans le recours de l'Alchimie, contre lesquelles il était parfaitement immunisé.  
C'était tellement plus agréable lorsqu'on dominait...

Il s'approcha à nouveau de sa bouche, mais au dernier moment le brun détourna la tête, l'empêchant d'atteindre son objectif.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge avant de ramener les deux mains tatouées au-dessus de son visage, dos contre dos. De sa main libre, il attrapa alors le menton de Kimblee tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui et s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres.  
Qu'il délaissa bientôt pour déposer une ligne de baisers de la mâchoire jusqu'à la base du cou, avant de remonter quémander l'entrée de sa bouche.  
Mais la barrière des dents blanches restait obstinément close.

Encore une fois, Greed rit.  
Un petit rire bref, mais clair.  
Puis il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de l'Ecarlate qui gardait les yeux fermés.  
- Règle n°8 : _ne jamais tenter d'empêcher l'Avidité d'avoir ce qu'elle souhaite._

Il ressera sa prise, puis se mit à mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement sourd lui parvienne. Profitant de ce que les dents s'étaient desserrées, il se réattaqua aux lèvres gonflées, intensifiant le baiser en allant jouer avec la langue de l'homme aux cheveux longs.  
Qui ne tarda pas à gémir de nouveau.

Greed brisa alors le baiser, juste le temps de murmurer d'une voix rauque :  
- 9ème et dernière règle : _toute résistance est inutile... _

Avant de reprendre possesion de sa bouche tandis que sa main libre descendait toujours plus bas, arrachant de longs frémissements au corps qu'il dominait complètement à présent.  
Il relâcha bientôt ses poignets pour commencer à lui retirer sa veste, puis le tees-shirt, dévorant chaque parcelle de chair découverte avec un plaisir non dissimulé ; notant avec satisfaction chaque nouveau gémissement, chaque frisson, chaque signe même infime qui lui prouvait que l'Alchimiste lui _appartenait_ déjà tout entier...

Il était à lui maintenant.

&&&&&&&&&

Greed s'étira doucement, comme un chat.  
Le bout de ses doigts rencontra une épaule à la peau chaude et douce.  
Il se redressa sur un coude.  
Kimblee paraissait tellement plus... humain lorsqu'il était endormi, ses traits se faisaient moins durs, plus fragiles... Il soupira d'aise, avant de se mettre à jouer fentiment avec les mèches de cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient devant le nez.  
Ce qui ne tarda pas à réveiller l'Ecarlate, qui grogna un peu avant de se retourner et se bouiner contre le torse de Greed.  
Qui lui rigolait franchement.  
- Eh ben voilà, tout n'est pas perdu !... On arrivera peut-être à faire de toi un être civilisé...

Nouveau grognement, suivi d'une mini-explosion qui envoya valser la main qui tripotait ses cheveux à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Rah, t'es vraiment un cas toi, hum ? s'exclama l'Homonculus pendant qu'il se reformait complètement. Irrécupérable en fait, exactement comme le disait Martel... Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser...  
Il se pencha légèrement vers la forme serrée contre lui, et demanda :

On peut savoir quel évènement est responsable de la disparition tragique d'une chimère hier ?

Pas de réponse.  
Greed poussa doucement l'Alchimiste avec son épaule, et réitéra sa demande :  
- Alors ? J'attends, moi. À quelle catastrophe effroyable devions-nous ce caractère exécrable ?

Grognement indistinct.  
- Pardon ? Tu disais ?

Un soupir.  
Puis une main tendue paresseusement vers la petite table à côté du lit.  
Là où il avait reposé l'objet qu'il tenait la veille lorsque Greed avait fait irruption dans la chalbre.

Il redressa un peu la tête, tentant d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait.Un peigne.

Greed resta interdit quelques secondes.  
- Je rêve... C'est pas ce à quoi je pense quand même... C'est pas juste pour ça que... Naaaaoooooon...  
- ...  
- Si ?...

Kimblee se souleva un peu, prenant appui sur le corps de l'Homonculus.  
Et calmement, il lui montra sa chevelure encore un peu humide... et emmêlée.  
- Noeud dans les cheveux.

Avant de se bouiner à nouveu contre Greed et se rendormir aussitôt.

THE END !  
Fic commencée le 08/05/05 aux alentours de minuit, et finie le même jour à 5h28 du mat'

**Kyûrane :** MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! XD Sont-y pas meeeeuuuugnoooons comme ça ? XD  
**Roy :** ... -- Comment tu peux trouver des malades mentaux mignons ?  
**Kyûrane :** C'est ça qui fait leur charme  
**Greed & Kimblee :** ...  
**Kyûrane :** MWOUAH AH AH AH AH ! Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai écrit en une nuit !  
**Greed :** Ô.o C'est une peu... bizarre.  
**Kimblee :** ...  
**Kyûrane :** Vuuuuuiii, je sais, le scénar' est encore parti en cachouète, mais je me suis trop éclatée à l'écrire cette fic ! XD  
**Greed & Kimblee :** ... Qui c'est les malades mentaux ? v.v  
**Kyûrane :** Bon, z'êtes un 'tit peu OOC sur les bords, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ;b Ça me détend d'écrire comme ça XD

En tout cas, JOYEUX ANNIV' Mél', et j'espère que tu as apprécié le fruit d'une nuit blanche de délire XD


	2. Caractéristique inattendue

**_Titre :_** Caractéristique inattendue  
**_Autrice :_** Kyûrane Et vuip, je m'attaque aux poèmes en plus XD  
**_Source :_** Est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ?  
**_Genre :_** Poème débile créé par une autrice aussi débile v.v  
**_Couple :_** Je sais pas si on peut considérer qu'il y en a, mais bon... GreedxKim ? XD  
**_Disclaimer :_** Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'ils essayent de s'échapper, mais pour l'instant, aucun n'a réussi... Et je continue à souhaiter qu'ils m'appartiennent, même si je suis une grande rêveuse v.v   
**_Note 1 :_** ... Rien. Inutile de me plaindre, ça fait longtemps que je sais que je suis atteinte u.u

**_Note 2 :_** À la base, ce poème n'aurait jamais dû être publié... Je l'avais écrit pour Mélie au tout début de nos échanges, parce que je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête...  
Mais... aujourd'hui, je suis tellement contente d'avoir réussi à avoir mon code happy XD que j'ai décidé de me soumettre à votre avis XD Advienne que pourra... 

_Caractéristique inattendue_

Le Kimblee est vraiment un être très attirant  
Un homme séduisant, vicieux et intelligent  
En bref, tout ce qu'il y a de plus craquant  
Songeait Greed en le matant allégrement

Assis au bar, le mignon petit bout de chou  
Possédait en effet de non négligeables atouts  
Malgré son regard de psychopathe complètement allumé  
Qui ferait reculer les prétendants les plus enragés

Tout d'abord le regard se portait  
Sur ses longues jambes, fines et galbées  
Taquin, il pouvait rapidement glisser sur un objet  
Que la pudeur et ma mère m'empêchent ici de nommer

Succédaient les hanches et le bassin étroits  
Le ventre plat et les abdos  
Qui même à l'observateur le plus froid  
Mettraient assurément à la bouche l'eau

À sa longue silhouette élancée  
S'ajoutaient deux bras agréablement musclés  
Dont les fines mains étaient ornées  
D'adorables tatouages à faire exploser

Sur ses épaules cascadaient ses magnifiques cheveux  
Les plus brillants qu'il ait jamais vus, les plus soyeux  
Masse épousant le moindre de ses mouvements nerveux  
Et dans laquelle il aurait voulu glisser ses doigts fièvreux

Le plus surprenant était ses yeux cependant  
Perçants, glacials et brûlants en même temps  
Mais peinant à dissimuler la lueur de folie  
A peine voilée par leur couleur or assombri

Enfin, son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres du bishô  
Qui lui firent perdre la tête tout aussitôt  
Sensuelles, paraissant tendres à souhait, légèrement gonflées  
Tout semblait fait pour que l'on ait envie d'y goûter

Mais alors que le Greed conquis  
S'apprêtait à embrasser son chéri  
Il se rendit compte avec horreur que Kimblee  
Au dernier repas avait un peu trop abusé d'aïoli !

BOUM !

**Kyûrane :** X.x Moralité de l'histoire :

Avant de rouler une pelle à votre Kimblee  
Vérifiez toujours ce qu'il a mangé à midi !

**Kyûrane :** _se met à courir très vite et très loin_ MWOUAH AH AH AH AH ! XD Je suis pas responsable ! C'est pas mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
**Greed :** Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? v.v  
**Kimblee :** _impassible_ ... --  
**Kyûrane :** _en train de se faire écharper par les fans _Mais j'y peux rien moi si les idées viennent toutes seeeuuuuules-euh ! TT.TT

Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier **Hawkeye** pour son petit message sur le one-shot précédent : savoir que tu avais apprécié mon petit délire m'a fait très plaisir, alors qu'en plus tu me dises que tu commençais à aimer les GreedxKim, là, c'était le summum, la meilleure chose que tu pouvais me dire XD  
Donc, merci encore d'avoir daigné passer par cette page... _s'incline très bas_  
Quant à **Sakoni** et **Nelja**, comme j'ai pu vous contacter, vous savez déjà le fond de ma pensée Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vous remercier encore une fois...  



	3. Cueillette

**Titre :** Cueillette  
**Auteuse :** Kyûrane (Nope, je n'ai pas disparu ;;)  
**Couple :** Un psychopathe aux cheveux longs et son pot de colle perso... Vui, vous avez bien deviné : GreedxKimblee XD  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating :** PG-13... Sisi, puisque je vous le dit ;b  
**Thèmes :** 11 - Fleur ; 19 - Rouge, pour 30baisers  
**Disclaimer :** S'ils m'appartenaient, y'aurait longtemps que Greed et Kim seraient casés dans l'anime -- 

_Note : Le début peut suprendre... Mais ne fermez pas la fenêtre pour autant XD  
Note 2 : Les puristes reconnaîtront un hommage à un certain roman d'un certain écrivain... Arriverez-vous à trouver de qui il s'agit ? _

Je suis profondément désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à traiter de nouveaux thèmes vv J'avoue que je me suis un peu laissée déborder par mon début de 1ère S, et j'ai pris un bon moment pour m'adapter ;  
Mais maintenant que ça va mieux, je vais essayer d'écrire mes thèmes plus rapidement, promis

L'Ecarlate aimait bien être au centre de l'attention générale.  
Sentir posés sur lui des yeux emplis de crainte, de haine, de lassitude parfois...  
Deviner le regard mauve qui effleurait sa nuque lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné était assez jubilatoire, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.  
Mais l'Alchimiste n'était pas du genre prêt à tout pour qu'on l'observe.  
Attirer l'attention, d'accord, mais avec classe. Subtilement (1). Il avait une réputation à entretenir quand même.

L'idée lui était venue en lisant un quelconque article évoquant un Ishbal aux cheveux blancs. Qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un d'ailleurs, mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir distinctement.  
Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.  
Offrir des fleurs.

La première fois qu'il s'y essaya, il fut un peu déçu. Il n'avait pas réussi à en faire ce qu'il voulait exactement.  
Mais le résultat était là.  
D'un simple effleurement, le regard passa à une tiède caresse.  
Encouragé par le léger changement, il réitéra l'expérience.  
La caresse se fit intense brûlure qui lui arracha un imperceptible frisson à la base du dos.

Fort de ces améliorations, ce furent deux fleurs qu'il offrit la fois suivante.  
Le possesseur des orbes améthystes ne se rapprocha que plus de lui.  
Trois fleurs. Frôlement de doigts.  
Quatre fleurs. Une main sur la sienne.  
Cinq fleurs. Caresses plus prononcées contre sa peau.  
Six fleurs. Baiser violent et passionné, plaqué contre un mur.  
Sept fleurs. Corps à corps enflammé.  
Huit fleurs...

Au fur et à mesure, il se permettait quelques fantaisies. Bouquet assorti, mélange de couleurs et d'espèces...  
Il finti par acquérir une certaine dextérité pour façonner à ses désirs les fleurs cueillies.  
Il ne gardait qu'un critère constant : la couleur des pétales.  
Rouges. D'un beau rouge foncé qui s'assombrissait avec le temps.

Un peu trop enhardi, il commettait parfois quelques erreurs.  
Comme celle d'avoir un jour tenté de cueillir des fleurs dans les parterres de l'Avidité. Pour pousser plus loin la provocation.  
La balafre qu'il reçut en remerciement le dissuada pour quelques temps de retenter l'expérience.

Mais cela ne le dégoûta pas pour autant de cette activité.  
Parfois l'Homonculus l'accompagnait lorsqu'il sortait faire sa cueillette.  
Pour contempler avec une fascination morbide sans bornes la lueur de folie qui s'allumait dans les prunelles de son Alchimiste, alors que celui-ci fauchait de nouvelles fleurs.  
Quel plaisir il semblait prendre à les arracher brusquement de la Terre nouricière...

Puis ils s'en allaient.  
Le regard violet le ramenait au Devil's nest, parce que la folie ne lui suffisait pas. C'était l'homme dans son intégralité qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître dans ses moindres détails.

Ils s'en allaient, laissant derrière eux quelques fleurs agonisantes sur le pavé de la rue sombre.  
De si jolies fleurs, à la tige gracile disloquée.  
De si jolies fleurs, au coeur qui ne palpiterait plus jamais.

De si jolies fleurs, aux cheveux tachés par la magnifique corolle ensanglantée qui ne cessait de s'agrandir...

**Owari.**

(1) J'aime cet adverbe. "Subtilement". Tout à fait le style de Kim XD

... Wha.ou. Je pensais pas que mon imagination me mènerait si loin oO Interpréter un thème plutôt fleur bleue (c'est le cas de le dire ;;) à la base en one-shot angst. Argh. ... Mais j'aime bien le résultat Au moins, on pourra pas m'accuser de manque flagrant d'originalité XD

Avis quelconque ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, j'aimerais bien avoir un avis objectif pour voir si j'ai obtenu l'effet désiré ;b

Kyûrane


	4. Thèmes Une Phrase, première partie

**_Auteur :_** Kyûrane  
**_Couple :_** Est-ce vraiment si dur à trouver me connaissant ? uu  
**_Rating :_** Hem... De G à PG-13, pour ceux qui cherchent vraiment la petite bête ;b

_Il s'agit des 25 permières phrases que j'ai posté sur la communauté Une Phrase... Les 25 dernières dans... longtemps me connaissant vv_

**#01 - Réconfort**

"Je ne cherche pas du réconfort", réplique Kimblee avec acidité, "c'est pas ma faute si le lit est si petit."

**#02 - Baiser**

A son plus grand regret, Greed ne se souvient pas du premier baiser qu'il a volé à Kimblee ; pas qu'il devienne gâteux, non, seulement ses cellules nerveuses n'ont jamais eu le temps d'enregistrer sa victoire avant d'être détruites dans la plus impressionnante des explosions du siècle.

**#03 - Douceur**

Une légère caresse, deux souffles chauds qui se mêlent, une langue qui titille l'autre derrière les dents acérées, le tout empreints d'une douceur extrême... puis une exclamation qui fuse : "Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kim !"

**#04 - Souffrance**

Un jour Greed en eut assez d'être le seul à souffrir, et lorsque Kimblee passa à sa portée, le mordit profondément à la base de la gorge ; c'est ainsi que leur lieu de vie devint ce qu'il est aujourd'hui : une zone d'affrontement perpétuel dont il vaut mieux s'éloigner pour augmenter sensiblement ses chances de survie.

**#05 - Pomme de terre**

Quand Greed est de corvée de patates, il ne demande jamais d'aide à Kimblee : il a toujours préféré les frites à la purée sur les murs.

**#06 - Pluie**

Si Greed songe à s'acheter un parapluie, ce n'est pas dans le but de rester sec sous les torrents de larme du ciel, mais plutôt pour protéger ses pauvres vêtements de la pluie de sang que Kimblee fait tomber sur leur passage.

**#07 - Chocolat**

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Kimblee de tenter de rassasier une horde de chimères affamées, ce dernier s'essaya tant bien que mal à la confection d'un gâteau au chocolat ; le résultat provoqua l'hilarité de Greed, la pâtisserie termina la soirée dans la poubelle, et l'Homonculus aussi.

**#08 - Bonheur**

Le bonheur, Kimblee n'a jamais vraiment compris ce que c'était ; la satisfaction de sentir des corps se désintégrer sous ses paumes tatouées peut-être, ou bien cette petite étincelle tiède au creux de son ventre, disparue en même temps que l'autre abruti.

**#09 - Téléphone**

La sonnerie du téléphone était toujours annonciatrice d'une joyeuse agitation, on courait, riait, se disputait pour décider qui décrocherait le premier ; mais un jour le malheureux objet eut la mauvaise idée de retentir durant l'une des rares siestes de l'Ecarlate dans les bras de Greed, et curieusement plus personne ne l'entendit jamais sonner.

**#10 - Oreilles**

Il en a entendu dans sa vie, et en entendra encore beaucoup d'autres ; pourtant, le bruit de l'explosion du corps de Greed reste la plus belle musique à ses oreilles.

**#11 - Nom**

On avait déjà tenté de décrire leurs relations, en vain : de la haine mutuelle, sans aucun doute, de la violence et du sang, la volonté de dominer et de faire souffrir mâtinée d'une ombre de respect, et peut-être même, si l'on cherchait très profond, d'un peu d'affection... en un mot, c'était unique, et ça n'avait pas de nom.

**#12 - Sensuel**

Le Kimblee est un spécimen très sensuel, selon les dires du professeur Greed... autant que peut l'être une panthère affamée en chasse, en extase devant un poulet bien dodu, la langue passé sur les babines en moins.

**#13 - Mort**

Beaucoup de gens craignent la Mort, Greed non ; il vit avec elle chaque jour qui passe, il respire le même air qu'elle, la caresse souvent, l'embrasse beaucoup, la regarde bien en face, au fond de ses yeux mordorés... à ses risques et périls.

**#14 - Sexe**

Après plus de 150 ans d'existence, Greed pensait tout savoir du sexe ; sa rencontre avec l'Ecarlate lui fit rapidement comprendre l'étendue de son erreur.

**#15 - Toucher**

Le toucher peut se faire doux, agréable, douloureux ou dérangeant ; celui de Kimblee est mortel, et c'est peut-être cela qui fascine tant Greed.

**#16 - Faiblesse**

Greed sait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas dévoiler ses faiblesses, se mettre à nu devant un être indigne de confiance ; mais aussitôt qu'il croise le regard doré qui le fascine tant, toutes ses bonnes résolutions partent en fumée.

**#17 - Larmes**

L'Avidité n'a jamais su pleurer ; et pourtant, que n'aurait-il donné pour que puissent s'écouler librement les larmes qui lui avaient brûlé les yeux à ce moment-là, même s'il est conscient que cela ne l'aurait pas fait revenir.

**#18 - Vitesse**

On s'étonnait souvent de l'incroyable capacité des chimères à se déplacer à une vitesse extrême, comme si elles cherchaient à se mettre hors d'atteinte de quelque chose de terrible ; ces dernières, en guise de réponse, mettaient l'intrigué en présence des deux dangers au moment précis où se déclenchait l'une de leurs sempiternelles disputes ; le malheureux se jurait alors de ne plus poser de questions idiotes... si tout du moins il s'en sortait vivant.

**#19 - Vent **

Etre en compagnie de Greed, c'était s'exposer presque sans défense à un vent mille fois plus brûlant et avide que celui du désert d'Ishbal ; et pourtant, pas une fois Kimblee ne tenta de s'y soustraire.

**#20 - Liberté**

Il l'a perdue dès l'instant où ses yeux se sont posés sur la Pierre Rouge, et malgré tous les efforts de Greed, ne l'a jamais retrouvée, cette liberté qui leur a coûté si cher à tous les deux.

**#21 - Vie **

Si une vie avait vraiment autant de valeur qu'on le disait, cela ferait longtemps que Kimblee serait millionnaire songe amèrement l'Homonculus en l'observant faucher une nouvelle gerbe d'existence.

**#22 - Jalousie**

Greed n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'Alchimiste aux cheveux longs puisse être jaloux, jusqu'à ce que les chimères l'approchant d'un peu trop près se mettent à décéder dans d'étranges conditions.

**#23 - Mains**

Greed avait tout essayé : l'instinct naturel, son idyosincrasie, ses tendances suicidaires, une force irrésistible venue d'on ne sait où... malheureusement pour lui, aucune des raisons invoquées ne sembla suffisante à Kimblee pour justifier plus longtemps ses mains si bas sur son corps.

**#24 - Goût**

"Etrange" songe souvent Kimblee les nuits froides et solitaires "comme la trahison a un goût amer."

**#25 - Adoration**

La lueur d'adoration dans le regard des chimères est, certes, agréable ; mais son absence dans les prunelles de l'Alchimiste ne rend que plus grand le plaisir de Greed à le soumettre dans tous les sens du terme...


	5. Thèmes Une Phrase, seconde partie

_Couple :_ Greed/Kimblee, pour changer  
_Rating :_ G à R pour prendre large...

_Les 25 dernières phrases pour les défis de la communauté unephrase...  
Pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review gentille et que je n'ai pas pu recontacter : Staphyla, Devil's Nest, Saaeliel, Kim..._

°

**#26 - A jamais **

Parfois, alors que Kimblee s'effondre épuisé contre son torse, Greed se surprend à murmurer "Je voudrais que tu sois mien à jamais..." ; et c'est en confiant ces quelques mots au silence entrecoupé de halètements se transformant peu à peu en respiration profonde qu'il se rend compte combien son souhait est irréalisable.

**#27 - Sang**

Greed a toujours trouvé Kimblee très mignon lorsque ce dernier lèche avec soin le sang qui ruisselle sur ses mains : un vrai petit chaton... seulement maintenant qu'il le connaît mieux, il retient tant bien que mal son côté gagatisant, et évite d'aller lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou gratouiller le menton.

**#28 - Maladie**

Greed aime bien s'assurer de la santé de son entourage ; s'il ne finit pas en pièces détachées après avoir tenté un baiser dans le cou, c'est que Kimblee a de la fièvre.

**#29 - Mélodie**

Greed adore siffloter sans relâche la moindre mélodie qui lui passe par la tête, tout le monde le sait ; Kimblee, au contraire, voit sa relative bonne humeur varier de manière inversement proportionnelle à la durée de l'interlude musical, et étonnemment, tout le monde le sait aussi.

**#30 - Etoile**

Alors qu'il lève les yeux vers elles tout en serrant l'Alchimiste assoupi contre lui, les étoiles semblent le narguer ; il leur sourit malicieusement, puis brandit le poing dans leur direction, la voix claire claquant dans la nuit tiède : "Vous aussi vous m'appartiendrez un jour !"

**#31 - Maison**

Kimblee n'a jamais eu de véritable maison ; alors il se demande bien pourquoi, quand on lui parle de foyer, le Devil's Nest avec un Homonculus planté au beau milieu lui vient à l'esprit.

**#32 - Confusion**

"Mais oui, mais oui, je te promets de ne plus confondre la porte de la chambre de Martel avec la tienne, mais tu sais, il faisait sombre et... éloigne tes mains s'il-te plaît !"

**#33 - Peur**

Greed n'a jamais peur... sauf peut-être quand Kimblee le regarde avec un sourire vicieux en coin comme en ce moment même.

**#34 - Orage**

Kimblee adore les orages, durant lesquels les explosions brutales du tonnerre et le crépitement de la pluie sur les toits réveillent ses souvenirs les plus meurtriers ; Greed lui aime déjà beaucoup moins : il finit toujours par rentrer au Devil's Nest trempé comme une soupe.

**#35 - Liens**

Il avait cru leurs liens indéfectibles, comme ceux qui enchaînent deux drogués irrécupérables à l'objet de leur addiction ; cruelle erreur, et la leçon qu'il reçut ce jour maudit resta gravée dans sa chair : confrontés à l'appel du pouvoir, les noeuds sont toujours moins serrés qu'on ne le croit.

**#36 - Magasin**

Parfois Greed aime à s'imaginer propriètaire d'une petite boutique avec les occupants du Devils' Nest comme personnel ; un seul regard sur les chimères et l'unique humain de la pièce suffit en général à lui faire réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un rêve très lointain.

**#37 - Technologie**

"Tu parles d'une technologie avancée" déclare Kimblee d'un ton neutre alors que l'Homonculus observe d'un air las les derniers débris calcinés de ce qui était autrefois une radio partir en fumée, "tout juste bonne à un petit feu d'artifice de deuxième classe."

**#38 - Cadeau**

Il n'était pas dans sa nature de repousser les jolies choses utiles et dangereuses à la fois ; mais s'il avait su alors à quel point le cadeau que lui offrait le destin sous la forme d'un Alchimiste renégat était empoisonné, peut-être aurait-il mis plus de conviction à le repousser.

**#39 - Sourire**

Chez une personne à peu près bien équilibrée, un sourire est promesse de joie et de sécurité ; dommage pour Greed que Kimblee ne corresponde pas aux critères de normalité.

**#40 - Innocence**

L'Innocence parfaite n'existe pas songe Greed en soupirant profondément, et certainement pas dans la mimique amusée qu'arbore Kimblee en rentrant couvert de sang comme si de rien n'était.

**#41 - Accomplissement**

Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, sa réintégration dans l'Armée, et son renouvellement de statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat... alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment qui lui tenaille la poitrine lorsqu'il se remémore les jours passés ?

**#42 - Nuages**

C'est lorsque des nuages assombrissent le regard de son Alchimiste que Greed sait qu'il faut commencer à courir.

**#43 - Ciel**

Comme elles semblent lointaines, les bienheureuses journées bleu d'azur ; aujourd'hui il fuit dans la grisaille, et le ciel morne et triste semble partager son deuil.

**#44 - Paradis**

Alors qu'il se remémore les rires, les projets d'avenir et les visages illuminés par l'espoir, il sent la rage et la colère grandir dans son coeur à l'encontre de celui qui lui tout pris, cet adorable bâtard destructeur d'un Eden perdu à jamais.

**#45 - Enfer**

"Si j'ai expérimenté la moindre crainte durant la guerre d'Ishbal ?" répète-t-il dans un éclat de rire froid, tranchant et légèrement incrédule ; "Mais Greed, l'Enfer, c'était moi !"

**#46 - Soleil**

"Au fonc, Kimblee était comme un soleil" regrette l'Avidité alors qu'elle fuit la trahison, "Qui s'en approche trop finit toujours par se brûler".

**#47 - Lune**

Seul l'astre lunaire est témoin des regards attendris qu'il se permet parfois de poser sur l'homme aux cheveux longs assoupi à ses côtés ; et à la réflexion, il vaut mieux pour sa survie qu'il continue d'en être ainsi.

**#48 - Vagues**

Toutes les explosions et les agonies successives ne sont plus que de mauvais souvenirs pour Greed dès que s'élèvent les gémissements de son Alchimiste sous les vagues de plaisir qui embrasent son corps fin.

**#49 - Cheveux**

Les longs cheveux sombres et soyeux de Kimblee semblent être faits pour qu'on y glisse les doigts tendrement ; Greed ne s'en prive pas, même s'il sait combien ça l'exaspère.

**#50 - Supernova**

L'explosion de lumière écarlate, le froid qui l'envahit soudainement, la douleur qui lui vrille les côtes... tout cela n'est rien en comparaison du maëlstrom de sentiments trahis et de souffrance qui lui presse le coeur alors qu'il se détache de la dernière bribe de conscience qui lui reste.


End file.
